Question: Which decimal is equivalent to $\dfrac{29}{11}$ ? Choose 1 answer: Choose 1 answer: (Choice A) A $2.6\overline{3}$ (Choice B) B $2.6363$ (Choice C) C $2.\overline{63}$ (Choice D) D $2.\overline{6}$
Explanation: $ \dfrac{29}{11}$ represents $29 \div 11 $. ${1}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }11\text{ go into }{29}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ $-$ ${7}$ ${29}\div11={2}\text{ with a remainder of }{7}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }11\text{ go into }{70}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${4}$ ${70}\div11={6}\text{ with a remainder of }{4}$ $\text{How many times does }11\text{ go into }{40}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ $-$ ${7}$ ${40}\div11={3}\text{ with a remainder of }{7}$ $\text{How many times does }11\text{ go into }{70}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${4}$ ${70}\div11={6}\text{ with a remainder of }{4}$ $\text{How many times does }11\text{ go into }{40}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ $-$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${40}\div11={3}\text{ with a remainder of }{7}$ Notice how the decimal is repeating and will continue to repeat as we bring down more zeros. So $\dfrac{29}{11}$ is equivalent to $2.\overline{63}$.